


Slow Dancing in The Darkness

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Wedding Night, and pearl does something embarrassingly adorable, because these two deserve to be happy, this is really dumb and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose smiled, with a nod. “I know what you thought, my Pearl,” she murmured. “I know you.” She released a content sigh, simply staring at the other woman lovingly. “And I love you, more than I can explain.”</p><p>//</p><p>in which Pearl did something she thought she would regret and Rose thought it was adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing in The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_killed_the_superstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/gifts).



> Title is a lyric from "Aquaman" by Walk The Moon, which is an amazing song for PearlRose. Anywho, dedicated this to The_PalletShipping_Ninja because they write superb fics and I dunno, I felt like they deserved something back for blessing this fandom with such perfection. 
> 
> I'm dumb that way.
> 
> (Senpai, I hope you approve of this stupid cute fic.)

Pearl had made it a point to get in the honeymoon suite first; insisting that Rose would check them into the hotel, even volunteering to carry a few of their bags up into the room, and now, she waited. She stripped herself of her wedding dress almost instantly, shivering as she looked at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror.

She was beautiful with the dress on, but with it off, revealing what supposedly scandalous clothing she wore underneath-

-she still had time. She could get rid of all this, slip the dress back on; where did she leave it again? Somewhere on the bed, or was it near the lounge area? Pearl was just about to sneak out of the bathroom, when there was the familiar click of a hotel key registering.

 _Shit_.

“Pearl?” Rose spoke up.

From the crack of the opened door, Pearl peered into the room and felt her breath catch in her throat.

This was all happening. Tonight was real. Rose was hers, her bride - her wife. Tonight was the night that made everything stand out, made everything seem magical. The start of their life together.

“I - I’m in here, Rose,” Pearl said. “Just give me a few moments.”

“Take your time, dear,” Rose replied, not realizing that her sweet smile was seen.

Finally, Pearl let that breath escape and she pressed her back to the wall, letting herself slide down to the floor. There was no way she could pull this off. The roles should have been reversed, but no, Pearl had thought up some silly idea a week before the wedding, made a last-minute shopping trip and she was regretting her actions before they even happened.

Was she looking disheveled in any way? Or would that help her? Pearl was so confused on how to even play the part she was considering.

Would this seem too straight-forward? Well, it was their wedding night and it’s not like they had other plans for the evening.

Did she shave in all of the proper places? It’s not as if Rose cared all of the other times, but this night just meant more than all of the other evenings (and select mornings) they had shared together. This was something they couldn’t, and wouldn’t, forget. It had to be perfect.

Should she go without all of _this_? No way. Pearl had regrettably paid nearly ninety dollars for this, she wasn’t going to waste it- maybe she could save it for another evening?

Pearl’s train of thought was broken when the door was gently tapped, and she nearly shot to her feet.

“Are you alright, Pearl?” Rose murmured.

“Yes!” Pearl replied, albeit a little panicked as she stumbled over to push the door closed. “Don’t worry, Rose, just one minute.”

That was all she needed. One more minute to realize that it was now or never.

She couldn’t be a coward, not for something as silly as this. If it didn’t work out, it didn’t. They would laugh about it later. After all, they had just agreed to death til’ do us part only a few hours ago. One bedroom incident wouldn’t defy those beautiful, unbreakable vows.

Pearl looked at herself in the mirror one last time.

She breathed deep, running her hands through her pixie cut hair and managing a shaky smile.

She could do this. This was for Rose. She would do anything for Rose.

With a sigh, Pearl swung open the bathroom door and leaned up against the doorframe. She tried so hard to have an expression of simplicity and sweetness, but she became flustered upon seeing Rose stare at her, wide-eyed and perhaps the slightest bit slack-jawed.

To be honest, Pearl thought Rose was far more beautiful- lazily sitting on the edge of the bed, sipping the hotel-provided champagne, letting her dress fan out around her…

“So that was what took you so long,” Rose mused, with a bit of a smirk.

Pearl could form no words, and she would rather die than become a stuttering mess right now.

Instead, she managed graceful, cautious steps towards her bride, trying to sway her hips to some invisible music. Was she trying to tease Rose? Or seduce her? Pearl had a vague aspect of what to do, she wasn’t exactly an expert in this department - despite all of those amazingly blissful moments in the past.

She just wanted to focus on the present. And right now, the present involved her sitting right in Rose’s lap, letting them fit perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.

A bit alarmed by the suddenness of her love, Rose nearly dropped her glass of champagne and a faint blush danced it’s way across her face. She wrapped one strong, soft arm around Pearl, letting the other woman nearly dissolve in the embrace. However, after she released a giggle, she was alarmed by Pearl’s reaction.

“I knew it- oh, I-I shouldn’t have done this, Rose, I’m sorry, I’m such a fool sometimes-”

“What are you talking about?” Rose interrupted. “Pearl.” The name was whispered like a prayer as their lips met, suddenly and swiftly, in a gentle kiss.

Pearl sighed uneasily when they parted. “I realize that maybe I shouldn’t have done all-” She fiddled with one of the many ridiculous ribbons of her apparel. “-this. You think it’s silly, don’t you? That I’m trying too hard?”

Once again, Rose laughed - but this time, it was her usual, big-hearted, adorable chuckle. “Silly?” she blurted out.

She let her glass fall to the carpet, sweeping Pearl up against her as they both fell back onto the bed. Immediately, she kissed every inch of Pearl’s available skin; dusty, dark in some places and pale in others, beautiful, and smooth.

“You’re gorgeous, my love,” Rose assured. “I think it was adorable for you to do this.”

Pearl let out a soft _oh_ , and nearly arched her back as she felt her wife’s hands beginning their adventure. “I - I thought-”

Rose smiled, with a nod. “I know what you thought, my Pearl,” she murmured. “I know _you_.” She released a content sigh, simply staring at the other woman lovingly. “And I love you, more than I can explain.”

It meant so much to hear such powerful, loving words and Pearl wished to return it all tenfold, but all she could do was blush and receive sweet, soft kisses in between the praise.

“Besides,” Rose said, her voice now lowering to a purr. “I enjoy my presents wrapped up in ribbons.”

And in that moment, Pearl smiled like an idiot and didn’t regret a thing.

There was no room for regret. Only love.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't that great, but eh. I'm satisfied with it, so that's all that matters.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated :).


End file.
